Galactic Rounded Slope
Basic Information The Galactic Rounded Slope is a light grey quarter-circular building block the size of nearly a full block. It has medium grey grooves in the middle of its smaller sides and a corrugated pattern on the two large sides (front and backside) that make these rounded blocks look like a large operating button when 4 of them are placed together. These building pieces, despite resembling quarter wheels, are not animated and cannot move any blocks. How to obtain The Galactic Rounded Slope is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and the quarter-circular block can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q") after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. Some already crafted Galactic Rounded Slopes are also included in the Galactic Super Bundle and can be used for building right away. These "slopes" cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these building blocks to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Already crafted Galactic Rounded Slopes can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these "slopes". How to craft Galactic Rounded Slopes To craft 8 (blocks of) Galactic Rounded Slopes at a time, you'll need: * 1 block of Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or at recesses near rivers with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped; or can be obtained from Warmworms, Night Rocksters and Rockzilla as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 2 Obsidian Rods made from an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor How to use Galactic Rounded Slopes Galactic Rounded Slopes can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Galactic Rounded Slopes too can be rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. These quarter-circular blocks can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers and the like and will be shown on/by them reduced in size. Category:Crafted Category:Galactic Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Slopes Category:Rounded Slopes